Hunger
by Mina Taoni
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive. A demon, and he's hungry. But when presented a 8 year old girl's soul, his hunger stops, just for that moment, and whenever she's around. He learns about her, and wants revenge. And he'll get it for her alright. Whether she likes it or not, and even if she could get it herself. Romance if you squint.
1. Chapter 1: Rewritten the whole thang

******Hunger**

******A Kuroshitsuji Story**

******Hello, Darlings! How are you guys today? Just kidding. I really don't care. Just kidding! I still want you to read!**

******Anyways WARNINGS:  
CIEL IS A DEMON**

******AND HA**

******HA**

******GUESS WHAT**

******REWRTING IT **

******SUCK IT**

******IDEK**

******DONT FUCKING ASK ME**

"Sebastian!" Ciel looked boredly out the window, watching the rain stroll down the glass.

Well, he looked bored to a regular human, but Ciel's butler could easily see the red in his Young Master's eyes.

"Young master, what would to like to eat? Chicken? Fish? Eggs, perhaps?" Sebastian asked in a mocking tone, knowing the one thing that he craved for.

"Do not mess with me, Sebastian!" Ciel glared at his butler piercing his soul he didn't have. He clenched his fists, and his ring seemed dull.

"Yes, my lord. What kind of soul would you like?"

"I don't care! Just find me one," Ciel barked, as Sebastian vanished away, leaving Ciel in the bumpy carriage ride. "The rain makes me hungry..." he grumbled as an excuse to himself.

Sebastian didn't like rain. He knew it was unusual for a demon to have feelings, but still. Rain made everything wet, harder to clean, and it just made his job so much harder than it had to be.

Sebastian dashed around the field, close to the carriage, but not too close. He checked out around the forest they were passing by, and saw a little girl with blonde pigtails, laying in the mud, with a white soiled nightgown.

"Hm? What do we have here?" The girl was no more than 8 years old, and she was unconscious. "He will certainly like this soul." He smirked to himself as if he would enjoy watching Ciel eat. (A/N: the fuck.)

Ciel impatiently drummed his fingers on his carriage seat. "Dammit! Where are you Sebastian?"

"Well, I'm right here, my lord," Sebastian said, appearing at Ciel's side. On the other bench, was a raggedy looking girl. Both were soaking wet, and dripping.

"Stop doing that, Sebastian!" Ciel yelled at his butler.

"Stop doing what? Breathing?" He smirked and chuckled.

"Sebastian, shut the hell up."

The girl opened her eyes, but it was a bit blurry. She rubbed her eyes, and sat up, to find two people, two males, to be exact.

She screamed an earsplitting scream, shrill enough that the two demons winced, and the Earl covered one ear.

She backed all the way into the corner and shivered, for she was still soaking wet.

A part of Ciel's undead heart died inside of him. She was scared, and he looked at her with his eyes. It was the same eyes that he had years ago.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Find me something else to eat," Ciel said looking at the girl with his red eyes. They faded to blue when he looked at her for a while.

"Of course, my lord." Sebastian started to pick up the girl. ___Maybe I can have a dinner…_

"Leave the girl here, Sebastian," Ciel told his butler, who sighed, and flashed away.

******_LE EPIC TIME SKIP TO MANSION _**

Ciel jerked his hand away from the girl's forehead, and growled.

The poor girl. All alone, and scared, betrayed by the very people that she thought she could trust.

Just like me. He thought.

The girl gripped the sheets in her dream, and woke up with an earsplitting scream, that made Ciel wince. He held his head as if to stop the sound.

Ciel ran over to the girl. She stopped screaming, and scooted to the farthest edge of the kind sized bed.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed at the Earl. Tears streaked sown her cheeks. "Don't touch me!" She sniffled and curled into a ball.

Ciel stood up. "Sebastian! Bring the girl some tea!" He shouted, and she winced at his loud voice.

"Yes my lord!" Sebastian shouted back, and sighed.

Ciel sat in the chair across the bed, and studied the girl while waiting for his butler for tea.

"What's your name?" he asked sharply. Marina's green eyes peeked above the covers, but then she curled back into a ball.

"Well?"

"Marina."

"Do you like toys, Marina?" Ciel asked.

"No," was the reply he got.

"Do you like games?"

He could see her nod through the thin sheets.

"What kind of games?"

He didn't get a reply.

"Bochan, I have the girl-"

"Marina," Ciel interjected. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"I have Marina's and your tea," (A/N: Is that the way I should be saying it?) Sebastian corrected himself.

"Get a bath running. And make sure Mey-Rin is ready to bathe her. I don't think she is ready for contact with males yet," Ciel said, sending Sebastian a look.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian replied, smirking as he left.

**__****_ ****Marina shuddered as she pulled on a blue dress with ruffles on it. She hated… she didn't quite know what she hated, but she knew she hated something in this mansion. Something about it was off.**

"Marina, the young master is ready for dinner with you!" Mey-rin rapped at the door. Marina sighed, as she opened the door.

"Thanks, Ms. Mey-rin," she said politely, with a forced smile. For an eight year old, she was pretty smart, about as smart as a 8th grader.

**__****____****That's why I chose you, you little smart-ass.**

A memory of the man's words made her shudder again.

"Oh, please, call me, er, Mey-rin!" Mey-rin walked away, blushing like crazy. ___She called me Ms! _She thought ecstatically. She ran down the stairs, leaving Marina to walk it by herself.

Of course, she couldn't quite walk, for she was in about 4 inch heels, and was wobbling with every step she took. "Ah!" Marina finally fell, on the tile floor, at the bottom of the stairs. She sat on her booty and sighed.

"Marina!" A yell came. Ciel came rushing into the room, and he picked up Marina by the hips.

"Get off of me!" Ciel touching her waist alone made her shriek bloody murder. She stood up wobbly, her shoes in her hand, and tears streaking down her face. She straightened herself up, and walked to where she thought the dining room was. Barefoot.

"You're going the wrong way," Ciel sighed out, face palming himself. He walked up to her, and pointed to the garden.

"We're eating out there?" Marina asked in awe. "That is not a garden. That's like, I don't even know."

"Yes."

Marina walked over to the glass doors leading to the huge garden in back. "Wow!" Marina yelled, stepping outside.

"Watch your-" Ciel's sentence was cut off by an, "ow," from Marina. "step."

Ciel rolled his eyes, and helped Marina up, by taking her hand, and gently hoisting her up.

Marina whipped her hand away from Ciel, and whipped around, her blonde hair following her.

She walked to the end of the long table and sat down.

Sebastian walked out of the other garden door, holding two platters.

"Today we have a chicken platter with Asian herbs, and a sticky rice with a touch of salt on it. The drinks are cold lemonade twisted with blackberries. Please, enjoy," Sebastian smirked, as he brought the food to his master, and then to Marina. "Enjoy the food, Marina." Sebastian walked off, leaving Ciel facing Marina, and Marina facing Ciel.

"How old are you Marina?" he asked with an emotionless face.

"8," was the short, curt reply he got.

"Do you have a family?"

"No, do you?" Marina looked up from her chicken, her gaze boring a hole in his head.

"They're dead."

"So are mine. You changed your contacts," Marina commented, looking at his eyes.

"No, I did not," Ciel replied, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, you did. When I last saw you, you had red eyes in the carriage," Marina said, glaring at him. "And don't roll your eyes. Next time you do I'll smack them to the back of your head."

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't." Ciel said, unfazed by her threat.

"I'm leaving," Marina said, standing up, getting ready to leave. "I'm not hungry." She put the red napkin on the table.

"What happened to you?" Ciel asked steely.

"It's none of your business."

"It is now."

Marina walked up to him, and smiled. So it surprised him slightly when he was slapped across the face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Ciel asked, bolting up and slamming his hands on the table. He touched his hand to the slightly affected area.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? Just because you give me shelter and food, does not, whatsoever, make me obligated to answer your questions!" Marina yelled furiously, tears streaming down her face. She left the garden, and stormed up the stairs of the mansion.

Ciel stood up to follow her.

"Bochan, perhaps it's best if you do not follow her," Sebastian commented, setting Ciel's chocolate cake down.

"Dammit!" Ciel cried, swiping the cake across the garden. Why should he care? She's a simple child, and he could eat her soul if he wanted to, so what did he see in her?

Was it possible, that he was feeling emotions to her? No, that couldn't be it.

"Bochan, was that not to your liking?" Sebastian asked, smirking.

"Shut up, Sebastian," Ciel said.

Marina went up to her room, and pulled off her glass necklace, which was in a shape of a heart. She threw it against the wall, and the necklace dug a hole into the wall.

"I suppose I'm not the only one with a secret," a voice said from the shadows. "I love eating souls that have secrets," Ciel whispered into Marina's ear. He brushed back a lock of her hair.

Marina grabbed his arm, and flipped him on his back. Her eyes flashed a red color, which soon faded into her blue eye colors. "Don't touch me, asshole."

**__****HUEHEUHEUHEUEH**

**__****ENJOY**

**__****AND REVIEW**

**__****1**

**__****2**

**__****3**

**__****reviews gets shoutouts**

**__****I LAHB YOU**

**__****EVEN MORE THAN POCKY**

**__****NOT AS MUCH AS SCISSORS**

**__****3**

**__****~Mina Taoni**


	2. Chapter 2: Notevensorry

**Hunger**

**Chapter 2**

**OI**

**OI**

**SOMEONE ACTUALLY READ MY STORY**

**WHATAWAT:I**

**Well**

**you guys reviewed, so thank you to ****Cheshire2290**** and ****YunaDarknell**** and**

**YOU GUYS GET AN UPDATE FROM ME ALREADY**

**HA**

**HA**

**its because I have no life.**

**AND NOW MY BIRD WON'T SHUT THE HELL UP :U**

**LETS START WITH TEH MOFO STORY**

Ciel thought for a moment when he was outside of Marina's temporary room, about what he had just saw. _Marina grabbed his arm, and flipped him on his back. Her eyes flashed a red color, which soon faded into her blue eye colors. "Don't touch me, asshole."_

"A flash of red in her eyes. Why would she have that?" He thought out loud. "It's not like she's a demon." Marina opened the door and looked at the 16 (?) year old. (a/n: How old is he like now?)

"I'm done. Thank god I'm out of that dress." Marina sighed, wearing silky pink pajamas. "Now what in the hell, do you want."

"When you flipped me-"

"Yeah sorry about that, but when you creep up behind a girl with that tone of voice, what do you expect?" Marina glared at him.

_She's still angry at me. _

"Your eyes flashed red."

"Nani? No they didn't!" She objected to his accusation of having red eyes. She slammed the door in his face, with the wind slightly blowing his jacket back.

"Oi! Let me in!" He demanded. Marina sat on her bed.

"No."

"I have a game we can play."

Marina hopped off her bed. "A game?" She asked through the closed door.

"Hide and seek, we can play! I won't cheat, I promise." She opened the door, to see Ciel standing there.

"Fine. What do you get out of it?" She asked him suspiciously, crossing her tiny arms. She glared at him with her green eyes.

"I get to ask as many questions as I want, and you have to oblige."

"Fine. If you don't successfully find me in 10 minutes, I win. You don't ask me any questions about myself, or my past."

"Alright, hide well, Marina." Ciel smirked. She ran past him, her long blonde hair flowing.

After about ten minutes, loudly he shouted, "Ready or not, here I come!"

He went up to Sebastian. "Sebastian, is Marina a demon?"

Sebastian looked up from cleaning the dishes, shocked. "Well, er..." This was the first time Ciel saw his butler nervous. "Pfft. No..."

"Sebastian. Don't bullshit me." Ciel glared at him, his eyes turning red.

Sebastian sighed. "Yes, she is, why?"

"Because ten minutes ago she flipped me on my back and her eyes flashed red."

"Ah, yes. Now that you know she's a demon, what are you going to do?"

"Find her hiding somewhere." Ciel said looking exasperated. He went to run off, now only having 8 minutes to look for her. He searched high and low, but he couldn't find her. Not even in the cabinets that Bard held dynamite in.

After his 8 minutes were up, really loudly he yelled, "TIME IS UP MARINA! YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!" He waited for her to come creeping out of the shadows, but she didn't.

Marina smirked, and she looked up at the sky. She had heard him, but didn't quite feel like coming down yet.

"Come 'on, where are you?" Ciel felt like he was being mocked by this little girl. "Marina I order you to come out right now!"

"And I order to take a stick and shove it up your ass!" Marina yelled from the roof.

Ciel was able to hear where it was from, so he hastily climbed on the roof, and tapped Marina's shoulder. She looked behind her, he was not there, and when she went back to look at the sky, but she saw a Ciel.

He grabbed her hands and twirled her to the edge of the roof.

"I will let go of you," he said calmly.

"Oh no, I'm so scared," Marina said sarcastically. It didn't seem to affect her in the slightest.

He sighed and pulled her up. "You're impossible."

"Says the kid who's only known me for a day, dipshit." Marina glared at him, before walking away.

"OI! I still have questions!"

"I don't care. Don't forget the deal we made."

Marina hopped off the roof, and ran into her room. She shut the door and locked it.

She looked at the sky, and saw storm clouds, and she grimaced. "I hope it doesn't thunderstorm tonight."

She closed the big light and turned on her bedside lamp. She settled into bed, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in, I guess. It really isn't my room, so..." The door opened, and it was Sebastian and Ciel.

"Hi." She said.

"We brought you some warm milk with honey, here." Sebastian gave the mug to Marina, who thanked him.

"No problem, Young Mistress." He left with the cart but stayed.

Marina took a sip of it. "This is... Good..." She said, looking down into the cup, the steam rising to her face.

"Yes, it is." Ciel sat in a chair in the room.

"So what, do you plan to watch me sleep all night?"

"To make sure you don't run away. I have some questions for you, which you refuse to answer." He looked annoyed, then sighed.

"Well, good night. Sleep tight, I suppose." Marina said, and was about to put her mug on the night stand, when thunder struck, and she dropped it. The mug shattered to pieces and the liquid went everywhere. "Well, you know, I just remembered I had to go do something." Marina hopped out of bed, and walked into her wardrobe before closing it.

"Something in the wardrobe?" Ciel rolled his eyes, and opened the wardrobe doors. He saw Marina hugging her knees, crying. He looked shocked.

"Go away." Marina sniffled out. He bent down, and picked her up, carrying her like a toddler. "Stop it!" Marina cried out, but thunder struck again, and she clung to the young Earl.

He smirked, and started rocking her to sleep, just like a baby.

**HA**

**HA**

**LIKE THE END**

**NO?**

**MARINA HAS A FEAR OF THUNDERSTORMS BTW**

**AND CIEL IS TRYING TO COMFORT HER**

**heuheuheuheuheuhe**

**notevensorry**

**review**

**for a pair of scissors and pocky.**

**Loljk**

**~Mina Taoni**


End file.
